Crossing the Bridges Home
by Fatlass
Summary: Leon is Ashley's new body guard, while Claire is taking some downtime in her Chicago apartment. Everything seems to be going fine until a zombie outbreak affects six cities consectively. Leaving leon and Claire questioning their positions.
1. 1 Screen my phone calls

It had been three months since he last came in contact with the President and saw Ashley Graham. It had been three long months of down time and soul searching, sitting down to read a newspaper with nothing else to do through out the day felt better than expected. He had taken the time to visit his parents in Wisconsion to taste his mother's home made pies and stews, to hunt with his father during the early deer season and fish with his brother Louis whenever they got a chance. Acting like young teenage boys when they came across pretty women in town who were after more than either could offer in these times.

A few phone calls here and there to say how are you to Ashley. He bedded a young blonde that reminded him of her, young, ambitious and perky. Smart mouth that could make you felt like you deserved a spanking if you looked at her the wrong way. In those three months he had reflected heavily on Ada Wong, what kind relationship they could possibly have in this Umbrella struggle they both played with. And he had thought about Ashley. He didn't know what to call the feelings he had for her, just that he had them and that was all he could really say. Sometimes he thought about her when he couldn't sleep, there were a few times in the shower when he considered how even in horrible times he looked up her skirt once or twice when she jumped down from a high post back in that Spaniard village and his hand had trailed to unmentionables visioning her a little too clearly ... but he really didn't know what to call how he felt about her.

The mission had made him protective, it had made him care for her safety even when the job was done. Maybe that was why when the President called him personally again to be Ashley's body guard he hadn't outright denied the request, he mauled over it, thought about it and figured he'd be called to do another big job. But what would be wrong with taking off his big boy pants and continue the downplay. It meant every once in awhile he would could take time off, travel back to Wisconsion and wake up to the smell of wafing bacon and cheesy omelets letting through his parents' cabin, and he'd hear another old joke from Uncle Leo again. The one he was named after but they sometimes had nothing in common but a long round of rambactious laughter.

He wasn't surprised at all that Ashley kept mentioning how fond she was of Leon to her father, that's what he told him, those phone calls had become something of long conversations after a time. He found they were both looking for ways to stay on the phone, it hardly mattered what kind of call it was just that they heard each others voices for a lot longer than necessary. Of course, she kept dropping hints that she'd like to go on a date with him and he kept declining. It was one thing to have feelings for the president's daughter, it was another to act one those feelings... and she was young, maybe too young for him.

That's why he was in this long black limo being led to the white house at the moment, the streets of Washington were no different than usual and the weather was to die for, literally, freezing cold temps below zero, bundled up to the brim with his bubble black coat and scarf wrapped around his neck. Sunglasses on to avoid watery eyes and his precious red nine he kept from the last mission bundled into a holster at his side. Admittedly, he felt better than usual. He was going to see Ashley for the first time in ... three months. That was a long while he agreed to go without seeing someone he now considered a good friend, they did afterall have something of what he liked to call a play date in parting. They drank coffee over some bagels at eight in the morning east of Washington and talked about all the crazy shit that went down. He could tell she was still shaken but trying to appear more mature than she really was, and he had reached across the table to stroke her hand affectionately and decidedly called her his brave and favorite girl.

Ashley's smile lit up the whole coffee shop like a Christmas tree. He'd never forget that smile.

When the Limo pulled up to the gates, it was night fall, the entire light house lit up like that very smile which he felt he saw eons ago. "Kennedy is here, sir," the limo driver said from the front, his hand held up to his face as it dropped away.

"Come on through. Miss Graham and her mother are waiting at the front to greet him." The voice was unrecoginziable, not that he should know. The man was probably just a guard.

"Alright, coming through." The driver stated as the gates opened and he pulled through the open space only for it to close behind him. Leon looked out through the blackened windows, seeing nothing much other than hedges and trees that surrounded the white house. Much needed in this crazy day and age.

When the limo pulled up to the front, he stepped out and the driver went around the bend, disappearing into the back of the white house. Leon took a breath of fresh air, glad to be out of a vehicle that smelled somewhat like stale peanuts and wine. He hated the smell of stale wine. It reminded him of aristocrats and greed money. He shook his head from the stupor of his thoughts when he was greeted with a slam to the chest that nearly knocked him back, looking down to see a head of honey blonde hair that brushed softly against his chest. He squinted a little through the darkness of his glasses and received a squeal for setting his sights on her when she looked up. He was a little in awe and shock as the face that he was looking at... had matured, where some features had been too big for her previously they seemed like they got a little smaller in sight but she still looked like...

"Ashley," he stated, wrapping his arms around her as she spun her around. "Good to see you, kid."

"Leon! I'm so glad you decided to-weee," She laughed, playfully punching him in the chest as he set her down. "You don't have to do that, you know. I'm not... oh what the hay, that was fun. Do it again."

Leon laughed heartedly, picking her up one more time and doing the same thing. "You're never too old to receive a spin around from me."

"Never too old," Ashley agreed, shaking a little in her white sleeveless bubble coat as she rubbed her hands over her arms. "I'm so glad you decided to do this. I didn't think you would."

Leon shrugged. "What can I say? When my favorite girl requests me, I have to make due."

"I bugged him a lot to call you... the last guy was argh. Let's not even go there," she answered him, turning to look at her mom as she waved. "That over there is Mrs. Lisa Graham. You've met her before, she's here in place of my father since he's over in the middle east making peace neogaotions with Iran again."

"Yes, but I doubt anything will be done about it," Lisa said with a sigh, coming off the steps to greet Leon in her warm brown fur coat and a smile. She held out her hand in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you again, Leon. Think the last time we met it was for a few moments, I'm still grateful that you protected my daughter the way you did."

Leon shook her hand, taking the cap off his head as he bowed. "Pleasure is all mine, first lady. And it was nothing, she kept me company on that terrible track. Can't say I'd be sane without her around to banter back and forth with... the times I could get her in my care that is."

"Oh boy, those times weren't the funnest," Ashley admitted, walking up to the two of them. "Mom and I are going to show you around and take you to your quarters."

"Sounds like a plan, I could use a little sleep after today. The plane ride wasn't the best one," Leon told them as they all walked into the white house, still trying to make his ears pop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tour of the white house ended with Lisa telling him to call her Lisa and that if he ever got hungry past midnight the kitchens made a wonderful eggnog and vodka drink that would put him right to sleep if he was watching his figure. He actually felt comfortable enough to laugh. He expected her to be haughty and uptight, but she was a warm woman who pulled no punches and kept no secrets about her daily habits around the white house and even let him in on a thing or two about how to butter up the guards if they wouldn't let him visit places like Lincoln's quarters or other special places in the vincity. The only thing he wasn't allowed to do was go anywhere top secret, which he understood, presidency and government was all about secrecy. Even being a special agent didn't give you perks like that.

Ashley and Leon walked the hallway up to the bedroom floor, nearly side by side as they chatted idly about the months away from each other and he could tell she was happy. Maybe, happier than she had been. Being the President's daughter had it's downfalls like the ones where she needed a guard all the time and apparently... "The last guy who was guarding me. Don't get me wrong, he was cute but he didn't know how to keep his hands to himself and I tried going on a date. One date and he sabtoged it. I was so angry."

Leon felt a pit in his stomach drop, he wasn't sure he liked the sound of her dating, it made him feel weird enough that they were walking and talking like old friends. "Well, maybe he just liked you a little too much. Can't blame the guy. You sure are cute," Leon said with a wink which gave her a slight blush.

"Don't say things like that! You're embarrassing me..," She told him, batting his offending hands away from her hair as he patted her head. "So, ... did you by chance find out anything about Ada? I know you really love her. You were so worried about that the last time we talked. Her whereabouts."

Leon shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets as they stopped between two doors. "Not a thing. She's a mysterious lady and I'm starting to think she likes to be. Unfortunately for me, I don't see that train going anywhere. It'd be too hard for us really, she works for the bad guys. I work for the good guys. What can you expect?"

"I'd expect love doesn't matter when it comes to those things... sad really, I could tell she liked you. Giving you that teddy bear key chain and all," Ashley said thoughtfully as she turned to look at the door on the left. "This is your room by the way. It has everything you could wish for in there, including a mini bar but daddy told me to tell you. Get drunk on the job daily and he'll fire your ass before you can say Tequilla."

Leon laughed. "I don't think he has anything to worry about. Last time I got drunk, Louis sent some pretty offensive pictures to our graduating class that I won't be able to live down for the rest of my life everytime I enter my hometown."

"Louis is your twin right?," Ashley questioned, opening the doors to his room as it offered a nice sight. A queen bed doubled down in fluffy blankets and an overhead light that went from dim to bright. It was comfortable, everything he could ask for really.

"That's right. We look nearly identical except for the fact that he's got a face full of freckles and I don't," Leon told her, walking inside as he sat down on the bed. "Man, your family really knows how to treat a guy. What is this... feather down?"

"Feather down it is. You're welcome to change whatever you like too. When will your clothes be arriving?," Ashley asked him, going over to the mini fridge beside the mini bar, grabbing a small bottle of honey milk. She sat down beside him, opened it and took a swig.

"They'll be here tomorrow but I guess that was your doing?"

"what?," Ashley asked, wiping away a milk moustache.

"The milk. I'm allergic to anything milk related. I need that soy milk. Silk. Whatever you call it," Leon jerked his thumb toward what she was currently drinking and smiled.

"Oh... well. I had this put in for me but I remembered that you can only drink that so ... um, I made sure they put that in there too," Ashley said trying to find her footing, as Leon chuckled. "What? I'm not leaving you over here by yourself all the time. You're more than a body guard, buddy."

Leon tilted his head a little, looking down and continued smiling. "I know. Thanks. And thanks for getting me this swank job, too. Couldn't ask for a better one."

"You're welcome... I should go. It's getting late but we'll be around each other more often from here on out, so see you tomorrow. I got some clothes shopping to do," Ashley said, downing the rest of the milk and throwing into a small trash can nearby.

"Oh great, I gotta take you shopping as a first assignment? Hang me now," Leon said waving toward her retreating form.

She turned to look at him, rolling her eyes. "It won't be that bad, I'll take you shopping too if you're good. Don't act like it's a death sentance."

"It's a death sentance," Leon joked, winking. "Night, Ashley."

"You are too much. Night, Leon." Ashley waved closing the door behind her, smiling.

He had to admit, this was turning out even better than he expected and he'd only been here for a few hours. Being closer to Ashley made him feel less apprehensive too. Only time would tell everything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Claire had a shower by nine thirty, and was sitting at her small two person table in the kitchen by ten. Feeling fresh and clean, smelling like Japanese cherry blossoms and cucumber melon shampoo. It was a scent that was all Claire. In her daily routine she brought up the collar of her jacket and smelled herself, breathing a sigh of relief. It was a scent she loved. It was nice being here in her small Chicago apartment, no one to bother her, no one to tell her what to do. The college years had been riddled with people coming and going, roommates changing and roommates taking her things without permission. The only momentary respite from that had been the outbreak in Raccoon and Rockfort Island, the only thing you had was ammunination and the zombies never took that from you. The only thing she missed currently was being in contact with Chris, it has been a few months since they last talked because he was in Alaska currently finishing up an investigation mission in the possibilities that Umbrella was still around. Leave it to Chris to find reason to keep looking out for them but at least this time Leon gave him information that might actually be true.

Chris hopped that train soon as Leon returned, along with ex-marine Billy Coen, who had got in contact with Chris and his team through Rebecca Chambers. They had both been on the warpath ensuring America and the rest of the world's safety from the tyrannical clutches of the company. Billy, she had only met once was a gruff kind of gentleman with an attitude but once you got to know him he was actually really kind and soft. He had a soft spot for Rebecca, that she figured no one could replace even though she had thought a time or two maybe they could hit it off but that would be difficult considering his position as fugitive. Being part of Chris' team was better for him than out there somewhere on the run all the time, without them he wouldn't have made friends and family. Chris always took care of his people.

She smiled at that, picking up her cup of coffee with two creamers and three sugars. Sipping on it. She missed Chris. He was her only connection to the happenings in the world sometimes. Speaking of which, she picked up the remote from the table and flipped on the small television to the news channel. CNN loved telling those stories on the hour every hour, but nothing much was going on at the moment. Just The President in Iran again trying to make peace treaties with a group of people more stubborn than her Grandfather Opal. She sighed, nothing interesting as it were unless he somehow got that peace message across this time. "Good luck with that, chief," she said, picking up today's paper instead as she leafed through the funnies and sports section.

It was a few moments later that surprised her, breaking news. "Reports are showing Raccooon City like activity in six towns around the United States. Milltown, Arkansas. Louisville, Texas. Regina, Arizona. Landon, Ohio. Hellian, Pennsylvania and Markettown, Virgina are all reporting zombie outbreak like casualties in their borders. No signs yet as to rather this is the doing of past Pharmacy company known as Umbrella." Claire nearly stood up in her chair, but sat back down soon as the television showed footage in Arkansas that suggested a zombie outbreak was occurring. Several stumbling corpses that looked as bad as she was sure they smelled, made way toward a camera crew that was backing up at fast pace reporting that there were at least six hundred casualities and the US military was due to come in anytime to help keep the outbreak under quarantine. It was unexpected, not something she expected to hear but why be surprised when Leon suggested Los Illuminados had outside connections from their small village that ...

but they're zombies... she thought. Leon had told her about how the villagers were thinking kind of zombies, they did everything under the control of a parasite but that didn't change the fact that they were different from the usually stumbling and stupified brand of zombie that came directly from Umbrella. When one of the zombies on screen picked up a rifle and began shooting at the news team, sending the camera man as she thought down to the ground and dead with a broken camera lens. "Time to call, Leon," she said to herself, getting up from the chair and walking over to the wall, she picked up the cordless phone and considered calling Chris too. But he never gave her a number she could reach him on, infact he only ever called her about once a week. As she dialed Leon's cell number, she looked over at the screen just in time to see several people struggling with what looked like a mix of zombies and Cattle. "How is that even possible?," She questioned, shaking her head as the phone rang for about two minutes before an answer.

"Leon Kennedy speaking."

"It's Claire."

"Long time no talk. How are you?"

"I'm good but there's six cities in America under fire at the moment from guess what?"

"Terrorists."

"Worse than that."

"... No guessing games."

"Zombies, Leon. Real live walking zombies... and it even looks like cattle."

"Believe it or not, I already know. I was addressed about it this morning from the first lady and the apartment of defense."

"Why aren't you on it then?"

"Because I'm currently under orders to protect the President's daughter."

"Again? What happened with her this time?"

"Nothing other than an intrusive body guard that couldn't keep his hands to himself apparently. I'm her new bodyguard."

"That's great. I was going to suggest we go help."

"You're a civilian, Claire. There's nothing you can do to help."

"I can't just sit here and not help."

"Six cities under fire. I think you'd be hard pressed to find a scientist who can multiply you."

"I want to find out what's going on at least. Chris needs to know too."

"Chris already does. He warned me about a possible outbreak a month ago."

"And he told me nothing? What a wonderful brother he is."

"He doesn't want you to get involved. Told me that this morning."

"And he calls you. I'm going to give him an earful when he finally calls me."

"I don't think you'll have to wait for long, if things go as he suggested. Getting this under control won't be easy, it'll infect many more towns nearby if it hasn't already."

"What do you plan to do then?"

"Protect Ashley until I can't anymore then take orders from Chris. It's all I can do. I'm only one man, Claire."

"I'm only one woman, but there's gotta be something I can do to help."

"Too bad you're in Chicago, or else you could come shopping with my little preppy."

"What?"

"You're shopping during all this. You must have grown a second head that's cool, calm and collected."

"No, I want to be doing something, Claire but it's better that I'm here protecting what worries me most."

"You really took a shining to her didn't you?"

"More than I'd like to admit, yes and the money's good." Claire heard a round of how does this look on me from the other end. "Looks great but I'd try the other pants."

Claire found herself laughing, something that went from low to high instantly. "I can't believe this. Zombie outbreak and neither of us are doing anything to help. I need to get off here and get a hold of Chris, I can't just sit here."

"I think we're feeling the same at the moment. Look... I know you don't have Chris' number, so here it is. 1-257-999-4567. He won't be happy I gave it to you but at least he'll feel better knowing you're alright. Be safe. Be careful."

"I will. Thanks. You too. See you when I see you which I've got a feeling will be sooner than expected."

"Right. Later.

Claire hung up the phone, feeling better after talking with an old friend. She stared at the television picking up her coffee cup again as the reporter on CNN spoke with the secretary of defense about what they intended to do about the situation. No plans to nuke yet but if the current situation continued on the way it was, it looked like they were heading that way. Everything in her told her she needed to help, watching the people in the small corner of the television being eaten alive was not helping her every fiber at the moment. Just as she decided to sit back down in her chair, the phone rang again. Picking up it up she noted it was private call. "This better be Chris. Hello," She answered, putting the receiver to her ear as she put down the coffee and walked away from the kitchen into her living room.

"Claire."

"Chris?"

"I'm surprised you don't know who I am. My voice hasn't changed that much, has it Claire?"

Claire's hand held the phone harder than she had intended, as she remembered exactly who this voice belonged to. There's no way... he...she trailed off. "Steve... how... you're not steve. You couldn't possibly be Steve."

"I am, in the flesh or what flesh I have left on this body of mine."

Claire couldn't wrap her head around this. someone was either pranking her or... it wasn't like she told the few friends she had that she had fallen in love with a young man who died due to the Veronica virus not more than seven years ago. "How... did you get this number?"

"It's amazing the connections you have when you're part of Wesker's little headquarters."

"You're alive. That's... not as strange as I'd like it to be."

"It should be stranger than fiction."

"... I... what do you want?"

"I'm not sure. Part of me wants a cure, another part wants to rip you in half."

"You're calling because... you want to be saved and you want to kill me? What kind of bullshit is that?"

"I told you. I'm not sure."

"Right. Is this really Steve?"

"I said it is. I have nothing to prove."

"Steve...," She breathed his name, a thousand thoughts running through her mind, she wasn't sure what to think. What to say... she thought he was dead. It seemed like he was dead but then again... the body had gone missing.

"Claire. I need to go, but it's been nice. Speaking with you. Hearing your voice again."

"You... too?," She said uncertain of what she was hearing. There was a sudden click and then the dial tone again. Did she really just speak with Steve? That was... unheard of. Claire stared at the phone for longer than necessary, it lay in her hand like a burning ember she needed to let go but instead she wanted to dial star sixty nine and find the trace. Find him. She was now torn between helping out and finding Steve. Just... had that really been him? Could she have that much hope in her heart? She shook her head, closing her eyes as the phone touched her forehead when she closed her hands together. Briefly a few tears touched her eyes and fell, part of her wanted to sob. Who in the hell would do something like that? Torture her like that. She ... dated hardly anyone after what happened to Steve, all she did was consider him and what could have been.

Wiping her eyes, she sat the phone down and continued to look at the screen. right now she needed to do something to help, anything. A call to big brother was in order. "He'll know what to do...," She told herself in comfort, shaken inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I have no clue where I'm going with this. I know it's going to have action and fun mixed in, pairings, but again I don't know where to begin and where to end but I have a middle. So, we'll see. Stick with me if you want. Infact, if you're reading. Help me. I know I want them to go in and start figuring out where the new outbreak is coming from but more importantly how should I start that? Who should I bring in? What characters do you want to appear?


	2. Chapter 2

Carlos kneeled down behind a fully loaded police vehicle, with all the fixing. It had at least 1/6 of the police department's armory in it, and he had shotgun fully loaded with six gernades attached to his hips. It was all he needed to take the slew of zombies approaching the 'base' at current. That base included him, five other cops and his partner Sarah Veneer, they were currently all shooting down the hordes that kept swinging left of center out of the midsection of the city. It had been a long and rough day when the newly formed S.T.A.R.S team had been alerted at six o'clock this morning to bring their asses in pronto by both Alpha and Bravo leaders, they had spent all morning out here and finally he was tiring out. Things would have been fine with trying to control the unexpected if not for the fact that he had received a transmission from long distance girlfriend, Jill Valentine. She had been missing for the last four years, the last time they talked it was to meet for a vacation to together in Canada. That never went through, infact, she had a mission that she never called him from. Chris Redfield had been the one to tell him the bad news. That day had been a saad one, just when he finally thought his Foxy lady was officially his. She was gone.

"Carlos! I need you over here," Sarah called from behind the car door, red hair whisping in her face and falling out of her ponytail.

He turned to see there were at least six zombies trailing up to her, he turned away from the door and quickly took out three with a shotgun. "These things never stop. They just keep coming, someone must really have it out for Arkansas," he shouted over gun fire, as an explosion near by shook the ground. He fell forward a little, taking out a zombie's knees as it fell to the concrete and Sarah finished it off with a knife to the head.

"You're telling me, I thought we'd have them down in numbers by now. Something isn't right," Sarah yelled, ducking down behind the car just as those last ones were finished and the remaining police took over.

"Someone needs to find out where they're coming from," Carlos agreed, shaking his head as he reloaded his shotgun turning to face her.

"No one can still get through the barricades, too many are coming from that direction," She said, nodding his head toward the long standing barricade that protected the safety shelters from zombies on too quickly.

"It'll have to be us," he said with affirmation, and Sarah quickly agreed. "It'll be tough, but we can make it, dollface."

"You got it, baby," Sarah said with a wink, smiling with dirt smudges all over her face. Heart shaped face, full of mirth and sweetness. He really liked her admittedly.

If Carlos' heart wasn't still attached to Jill, he'd be racking that in with love and devotion but still his heart was set on her and finding her. It didn't help, that transmission this morning from her. It had changed his heart in the wrong direction, he'd like to call it. Jill had actually spoken with him, asked for help and somehow gotten his information. She looked tired, run down and her hair was half blonde and half brown. Long hair worn and strangled. It wasn't a look that fit his lady. Not one bit. She had told him that she couldn't tell him much, just gave him cordinates to come save her. Told him she had all the information as to what was currently going on, after she had seen the news and her heart was aching for the new survivors that were to be had. That was all she could get out before the transmission cut and a strange male voice could be heard before it entirely faded out.

He sighed, he'd make due and get in contact with Chris once this mess was over. Information was to be had before ... before this whole thing blew skyward.

"You got a plan?," Sarah's voice, broke his thoughts bringing him back to reality.

"Cut left of center, split and make it to the middle. Think you can handle a little separation before we meet up again?," He asked her, reaching into the seat and grabbing a handgun and a few boxes of ammunition.

"It's no problem for me, but I'd be questioning you klutzy. You always seem to get in a scrap or two," She teased him, grabbing the knife out of the zombie's head and wiping it off on her black cargo pants before holstering it.

"I'll be fine, woman. Just be careful when we go. At least this way we'll find out why so many are coming from that direction," Carlos told her, standing up as he turned and shot a few zombies dead center in the head.

"I have a feeling it's the Plaza, ... some people were talking, we should take gas masks just incase," Sarah suggested, filtering in the car, on bended knee as she pulled out two and handed one to him.

Carlos placed it over his head with a nod. The Plaza was the oversized Milltown Mall, it had at least a thousand vistors on a regular basis if not more. If that were the case, it only confirmed that this had been done on purpose. But for what inane reason, the Brazilian could not figure out.

"Good, that gives us a place to start. Let's head out, on the count of three," Carlos told her, voice heavy from the mask, stepping away from the car. She followed suit, heading on the opposite side already suited up and ready to go, she nodded. "1... 2... break!"

Before Carlos knew it, they were heading side by side with the same destination in mind, making way, there were bullets and zombies flying and dropping to the ground as they made a pathway, eventually splitting up and heading down different streets. It would be a matter of minutes before they met up again. Carlos jumped the barricade with their police officials questioning them from afar, but there was no time for them to be stopped as more zombies were on them in a flash, they turned their attentions from Carlos as he made his way down the street and turned on the other cops instead. It was another few minutes before he met up with her again, the mall hovering in the distance as the mega center it was.

"Any trouble?," Carlos questioned her, as not to their surprise they could see zombies coming out of the entrance, crawling over each other, some were children, while others were security guards and mall employees.

"Almost got bit but nothing I couldn't handle." She held her gun at point, looking toward the entrance with a smug smile. "This looks like our trouble. I'm ready to go if you are."

"Let's," Carlos affirmed, as the two took off toward the the mall. It was another few minutes later that they managed to make it inside, via side entrance. For the most part this part of the mall was clear save for a few lost zombies that needed a bullet or two to be put down, it alerted no others as they stayed back to back checking out what was going on. It was a mess, there wasn't much here other than dead bodies that would get back up at any minute along with knocked out carts and ransacked stores that looked like people tried to make off with the stuff but zombiefied half way through and dropped most of it. Carlos sighed, what a fucked up day this was turning out to be.

"We should split up and try to find the culprit before they notice fresh meat is in the building," Carlos said, looking toward where the waterfall still sprouted, when he heard a sudden call for help in that direction. "I'll go find out who our survivor is. You search this side."

"You got it." Sarah ran off in the direction of the right side stores, leaving Carlos alone to fend for himself.

He made way down the long hallway, it felt like a ghost town compared to the last time he was in here. It had been full of happy and disgruntled shoppers, who were more than willing to spend a little money on artificial happiness. That was only two weeks ago. It'd be awhile before they could clean this place up in the aftermath. Carlos called out to the person in distress. "I'm here to help. You still with me?"

"Yeah! YEAH! I'm here, over here in the Radioshack," the person yelled, it sounded like a man, maybe an older man. Carlos took off running, watching his back every few steps until he made it to the messy store and found the man behind a counter. The man had a gunshot wound the size of Texas taken out of his rib cage, but still managed to keep breathing, the only thing that made sense was that the virus was keeping him alive even though he looked worse for wear. "Thanks, thanks for coming but I'm done for."

"I can see that, partner. Tell me, do you know anything?," Carlos questioned him,m bending down behind the register with his eyes still on the mess outside. Waiting for anything to pop up.

"I... well," he coughed, gray hair matted to his forehead in sweat as his beady black eyes looked far away and glazing. "There was a man here with two women, they ... looked suspicious but I didn't think much of it. They were wearing all black looking at the ... cellphones. Yeah, the cellphones. Then they just... opened fire. On everything and everyone."

Carlos adjusted his gas mask, shaking his head. "Sounds terrible, chief but I have to ask one more anything. Anything besides that? Maybe information on what's going on around here."

The man chuckled, beginning to wheeze. "Yeah, those things out there walking. I think it had something to do with them, they mentioned a device... some kind of... virus. They said another man ... Jonas, was setting it up not too far from here. It would cause mayhem and destruction. That was all I heard."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Carlos said, mauling over this piece of information, it wouldn't be surprising if there was some kind of device like that. Though he wouldn't know what to look for. "Is there anythig I can do to help?"

The man shook his head, looking hopeless. "No, I'm ... I won't be here for much longer. You can see that, buddy. I just need a few last words. Maybe about God, maybe about hope, maybe about there being something else besides turning into one of those things. If you see me after this, shoot me."

Carlos nodded, he could do that without hestitation. "Alright. God loves all creatures, no matter what we might have done in our lives. He loves us. God is great. Keep that in mind as you die, and he bless you. Anything you want to confess?" Carlos didn't know why he cared, but he gave him information that could be valuable and no one wanted to be left alone without a care in their last moments. Maybe that's why he did care afterall.

The man nodded. "Thanks... I left a girl once, long ago, pregnant. I was a young man back then but I feel guilty about it to this day. Never talked to her again, might have a kid out there that's been looking for me and answers for who knows how long. I hope he can forgive this old sack of shit for leaving him and his mother high and dry."

He reached around, grabbing the only first aid spray he had on him. "We all make mistakes, but remember forgiveness is for everyone. Forgive yourself as you go, feel remorse and that's all that matters and take this. It'll lessen the pain as you go and I promise, if I see you. You won't be walking around for long. Take care and good luck on dying clean."

"Bless you, you've been kind," The man said, coughing up blood as he took the spray and sprayed it over the wound with a hissing sound. "Feels better already. Go find that thing and put a stop to this."

Carlos patted him on the shoulder as he got up and left the store, making his way back to the right side to find Sarah. Here he had to be quiet as many zombies were standing around and leaving the mall at the same time, quietly making his way toward the gunfire he heard. When he spotted something that almost made his eyes do a double take, in the middle of the mall there was indeed a heavy metal looking device with several blue and green filled tubes in it. Dispensing what looked like steam into the air from the top, and heavy looking straps in place. Thank God for the gas mask he was currently wearing. Once he started making way to it, Sarah came upon him, covered in blood and brain matter.

"Already saw it, I don't know if destroying it's a good idea," She commented, lightly, making way out of sight of approaching zombies that finally noticed them. "Call the team."

Carlos pulled out his walkie talkie, and spoke into it. "Charles, we found the source of the virus."

Static came over the radio then a voice. "Good. Where are you? We'll get a hazemat team in there pronto."

"Milltown Mall. Hurry before this gets any worse, maybe we'll be able to contain this mess afterall."

"Alright."

Carlos looked to his partner as the zombies closed in. "One more round before we get out of this hell hole?"

"Damn straight, best stress reliever I've had in a long time," Sarah answered, putting her back toward his as they began firing. Now all that was left to wonder who were those people who decided to unleash hell on poor innocent people and why.

xxxxxxxx

Leo hung up the phone on the other end as Ashley walked out of the dressing room, wearing a red leather jacket, a light brown shirt that shone in the light and a pleated white skirt that accented her legs perfectly. With the beige boots she was wearing, it was a knock out buy. He grinned despite his worries and crossed his leg over the other leaning back. "That's a steal. One you'll have to buy."

Ashley smiled, spinning in the outfit for extra measure. "Really? It looks good?"

"Beautiful," Leon stated, and it was true. She did look like a knock out in it. It was her style.

She blushed, turning her eyes away from him, smile getting even wider. "Thanks. It's the one I want."

Leon watched as she disappeared back in the dressing room, with a little pep in his step and thought about what he and Claire had just got done talking about. She was right, it was hard for him to sit here shopping in a comfortable atmosphere when people were struggling to put down dangerous creatures that cared for nothing than the nature of eating your flesh. He should be doing something, he and Claire could meet up somewhere and figure out what's going on. It was what he did now, it was what he was trained to do. Much as he cared for Ashley, he didn't know he could just here protecting her without helping out elsewhere. He sighed, taking a piece of gum out of his pocket as he chewed on it and thought about a cigarette. He had taken it as a nasty habit for a few months after the Raccoon incident, one of the only things that kept his mind racing from the horrors he had witnessed but he wanted to quit. It was not only addicting but expensive and he had a hard time breathing during his government training for his agent rights.

Leon had smoked. That much was true, but it wasn't him but even now he had a dull ache in his mouth to buy a pack and keep from going nuts. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, he couldn't just sit here, call in the President and resign and as for that, he didn't want to leave Ashley behind either. When she came back out with the clothes she had picked hanging from her arm, he patted the seat next to him and scooted over. "Remember this morning when we were addressed about the current problems going on in our country?"

"Yeah, I remember," Ashley said, her perky mood going from peppy to solemn.

"How angry would your mother be if I took a leave to find out what's going on?," Leon asked, turning to face her.

"I don't know... but ... oh what am I thinking. You can't stop thinking about it can you?," Ashley questioned, thumbing a button on the jacket she loved so much.

"No, I can't. I'm specialized to deal with these kinds of things and that's what I was trained to do. Handle strange messes that need my attention," Leon told her honestly, feeling the need to gnaw on his lower lip.

"It's hard to say. I won't stop you from trying but maybe lunch and a breather might help you think things through," She offered, looking up at him.

"Maybe you're right, I could use something to eat. I'm famished. Let's head out, then I'll call Chris and see what's going on," He told her as they both stood up and made way to the register. Leon just didn't know how long he could breath before he stopped.

xxxxxxx

Chris stared at the computer screen longer than expected, reading Carlos' message felt like something had clicked home and missled on his heart. Jill was alive. Jill was alive after all this time and his searching wasn't in vain. Carlos and he had been keeping in contact for awhile to find out where Jill had possibly been, given the guy had been her boyfriend of some sorts he owed him that much. It was a troubling experience not being with someone he considered his partner in non-crime for the last two years just before she disappeared. Even though they had some murky feelings about each other, ones that never really got off the ground, besides Barry, she had been his bestfriend. The only girl who could go toe to toe with him without breaking a sweat.

Barry who was drinking his evening coffee with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, watching the news as it went on. It showed Milltown police finding the culprit of the current mess that was going on over that way, Chris, Billy, Rebecca and Barry had decided they weren't going to try and help with the situation until they got more information. "Anything good with Olivera," Barry asked, turning his attentions on Chris.

"You won't believe this but Carlos received a message from Jill this morning," Chris said across the way, making Barry get out of his seat and hoover over his shoulder to read the e-mail.

"Great news! Maybe we'll get a reason behind everything going on here," Barry said with an estatic voice, he put his cigarette on the ashtray on the desk and looked into the hallway of their small hide out to see Billy and Rebecca speaking amongst themselves. They were in the living room part way, talking over their own cups of joe.

"Now all we need is to... I have to call Leon back actually, he was concerned about Claire and the possibility she'd try to do something," Chris commented, turning around his chair as he crossed his arms over his brawny chest. "I don't know if I want her on this mission or not but if it's an island like Rockfort we'll need all the man power we can get."

"Rockfort. That was a hell of a place like you said it was, wasn't it?"

"If I never see a bandersnatch again, I'll be happy," Chris said, chuckling. "But it was hell. Scariest place I've ever been besides the mansion and Lakeston."

"What's this new island called anyway," Barry asked walking away to turn off the news and put down his coffee.

"Manifreed."

"Then get to calling your crew so we can get out of here, I'm tired of waiting around to help or something to happen already... besides, something tells me Wesker might be there. Knowing Wesker, he had information we need."

"Given Umbrella isn't behind all this," Chris said, standing up as he wrote down the cordinates, deleted the e-mail and logged out.

"Given. Right now we need to head there, pick up Leon and Claire," Barry answered, sitting down again.

"I don't know if Leon will be able and Claire... I don't know about bringing her on this trip," Chris said, taking out his cellphone as he walked toward the back of the room.

Barry shook his head with a look of amusement on his face. "Chris. Give the girl credit, she's been through just as much as you have with this crap and made it out alive each time. She's smart as a whip and one tough chick, I'd want her batting for my team."

Chris let out a sigh, leaning against wall. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm wasting my time sitting here acting like she's a helpless little girl... that's not what I raised at all," he admitted, turning around to slide against the wall and sit down. Infact, he had raised a well self-sufficent pre-teen with a knack for guns like her brother, paintballing on weekends and plenty of ways to cook chicken on a short notice. She was well equipped to come along, and get the work done much like them. Instead of deciding to call Leon, he was getting ready to dial her number when the phone rang.

The ring tone had a little dancing beat, which sounded an awful lot like techno. Flipping the phone, he spoke into it. "Hello."

"Big brother. How dare you keep me out of the know, I'm dying here waiting around," Claire's voice did something like a half whisper over the phone, but it had an all over playful tone.

"Claire? How...," he started, but it dawned on him. Displeased but somewhat glad. "Leon. I should have known."

"He said not to tell you but since you figured it out," Claire said innocently, making him smile.

"I won't grill him about it. Figures you'd be worried."

"Yeah, figures. It's not going too well here on the news, but they found the cause of one of the outbreaks."

"I seen that, but let's not talk about that right now. I have something else we need to do. Something I want you to come along on."

"You want me to come along? Shock me, and color me surprised. Chris isn't trying to shield my poor innocent eyes," Claire joked, which made him smile bigger. He really missed hanging out with her.

"No, no more shielding. Barry made a good point, you're tough and we need you on this with us," He stated, even though Rockfort had worried him something special, he needed to let her be herself. "Carlos Olivera, the ex-umbrella worker turned S.T.A.R.S. police officer e-mailed me this evening. He says he's received a distress call from Jill. She gave him the cordinates and he wants us to go check it out."

"That's wonderful news... but I thought you were sure she died? Isn't that what you were starting to decide?," Claire asked, seeming a bit apprehensive.

"When your partner's body doesn't show up, it's hard to say whether she died or not," Chris told her firmly. "We couldn't find it anywhere, and it's never turned up, this is proof that .. Wesker must have something to do with her still being alive. She dropped at least thirty feet, no other way she could be," Chris explained, receiving a mmm sound from Claire.

"Then ...he must be alive too. He never gives up, does he?," Claire mused.

"Never. I'd wonder how he does it, but we'd be wasting time."

"Valuable time."

"Exactly. Alright, we'll set up a meeting in the Chicago area, I'm thinking hotel, maybe the Chariton End?," Chris asked, playing with his knife idly as he picked at his nails.

"Sounds great. I'm not too far from there. Time? Day?"

"Tomorrow, eight in the evening. Gives us all a little time to be prepared and Carlos and Leon to find a way to come or be there in some other way," Chris explained, standing up as he started pacing the floor.

"Good. I'll be there, make sure to leave your name at the desk so I know how to find you," Claire told him.

"I will. Take care until then."

"Gotcha. You too, can't wait to see you. Bye." Claire hung up on the other end.

Chris stopped pacing and looked over at Barry who grinned.

"I can't wait to see your sister's sweet ass," Barry stated, receiving a death glare from Chris.

"Don't talk about her ass in my presence," Chris berated him, walking over to get him in a headlock.

"Ouch, ouch! Alright. But she's real nice looking. If I wasn't married, I'd consider her," Barry admitted, as he received another tight squeeze. Choking as the grip tightened.

Billy laughed from the doorway, arms crossed. "She is a looker, Chris."

"Don't you start too," Chris pointed a finger at the ex-marine.

"No worries here, I know better," Billy told him, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "What's the stitch?"

Chris let go of Barry, who rubbed at his neck. "Well, looks like we have a lead on Jill. We're heading to Chicago tonight by plane. We'll meet up with Carlos Olivera, Claire and Leon Kennedy there."

Billy nodded. "I'll go pack my things and tell Becky."

"Good thinking," Chris said, sitting down across from Barry as Billy left the room.

"Got any other plans besides that?," Barry questioned,

Chris placed his knife back in shoulder holster. "None, we'll figure that all out tomorrow."

"Great, until we figure it out...I can't wait to see your sister's ass," Barry teased.

"Stop saying that!," Chris almost yelled, placing his hands over his ears like a child. Barry chuckled, it was good to be among friends. 


End file.
